1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for mounting electric components on a circuit substrate, and particularly to the improvements of the art of inspecting the state in which each electric component is mounted on the circuit substrate.
2. Related Art Statement
It has been practiced to inspect, when a plurality of electric components ("ECs") are mounted on a circuit substrate for producing an electric circuit, the state in which the ECs are mounted on the circuit substrate, for example, judge whether the ECs have been safely mounted on the circuit substrate, or whether the ECs have been mounted at appropriate positions or with appropriate attitudes on the circuit substrate.
ECs of a type which have no lead wires are temporarily attached to a circuit substrate with an adhesive or a solder paste, and then are finally fixed to the circuit substrate by hardening the adhesive or melting the solder paste. An EC mounting device mounts each EC on the adhesive or the solder paste applied in advance to each EC-mount portion of the circuit substrate. After all ECs are mounted on the circuit substrate, those ECs are finally fixed to the circuit substrate. An inspection is performed after the ECs are temporarily attached to the circuit substrate and/or after the ECs are finally fixed to the circuit substrate.
ECs of a type which have lead wires are temporarily attached to a circuit substrate by first inserting the lead wires through the holes formed in the circuit substrate and subsequently folding the lead wires onto the back surface of the circuit substrate, and then are finally fixed to the circuit substrate by soldering.
In either case, if an inspection is performed in the state in which the ECs are temporarily attached to the circuit substrate, the ECs can be finally fixed to the circuit substrate after an operator has solved the problems found by the inspection. Thus, the percentage of defective electric circuits can be reduced. Alternatively, the circuit substrate with which the problems are found can be discarded. In the latter case, the final fixing of the ECs to the circuit substrate can be omitted. Moreover, in the case where the problem that an EC is mounted with positional errors on a printed circuit board ("PCB") in a temporary-attaching step can be distinguished from the problem that an EC is mounted with positional errors on a PCB in a final-fixing step, appropriate countermeasures can be taken to deal with those problems, respectively.
In the above-indicated background, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/015,521 assigned to the Assignee of the present application discloses a system which inspects, each time one EC is mounted on a circuit substrate, the state in which the one EC is mounted on the circuit substrate. More specifically described, immediately after each EC is mounted on the circuit substrate, the disclosed system takes the image of each EC and its vicinity, compares the taken image with a reference image pre-stored in a memory of the system, and judges whether each EC has been accurately mounted on the circuit substrate. Thus, the disclosed system does not need an inspecting device which is needed in the case where an inspection is performed after all ECs are temporarily attached to a circuit substrate, and which is provided at a position between an EC mounting device which temporarily attaches the ECs to the circuit substrate, and a final-fixing device such as an adhesive hardening furnace. Thus, the disclosed system can inspect the state in which each EC is mounted on the substrate, without increasing the total length of an electric-circuit assembly line or the production cost thereof.